


golden hour

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: "You'll make an honest man of me yet, Alexander."





	golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> flufftober day 19: cooking
> 
> So uh,, this is my 100th fic on ao3. So. Neat.

The morning is golden: the light streaming in through the window, the silk sheets, the french toast Alec places in front of him as soon as Magnus cracks a single cat eye open.

"What's all this for?" Magnus asks, sitting up and taking in the tray Alec had brought from the kitchen. Along with the french toast, there's coffee, a glass of orange juice, and a single rose. He blinks up at Alec, whose smile is as warm as the morning sunlight. 

Alec's hair is still mussed from sleep, a strand curling over his forehead. Magnus wants to tangle his fingers in it, run his hands through the soft hair.

"Happy anniversary," Alec says softly, stepping around the bed to slip back in next to Magnus. He takes Magnus's left hand, playing absently or intentionally with his wedding ring.

A slow smile spreads over Magnus's face, and he sees it mirrored on Alec's. "One hundred years," Magnus says, the awe in his voice clear as day. Suddenly it becomes entirely unbearable that he hasn't kissed his husband yet today. He leans in, grinning into the kiss as Alec meets him halfway. "You'll make an honest man of me yet, Alexander," he teases when they pull apart.

"You?" Alec asks with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm the one who walked out on his first wedding to make out with a dastardly warlock."

"I always did find a flair for the dramatic attractive," Magnus says. He picks up the fork Alec had brought with the tray and takes a bite. "Thank you, Alexander," he says a moment later, but he doesn't only mean for breakfast.

Alec is still holding his hand and when he squeezes gently, Magnus knows Alec understands.

"Thank you," Alec says. 

Magnus smiles at him. "Happy anniversary, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
